


Meet The Parent

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Keith takes his alpha boyfriend home to meet his father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TheCouchWith Asked: Keith's dad’s reaction to Keith bringing home another alpha.

“Don’t judge okay,” Keith says sliding off the hoverbike, “I know it’s not much, but it’s been good to us.”

Keith had taken Shiro out into the desert, a good twenty miles deeper than the Garrison, to his childhood home. They hadn’t been dating long, but his dad had been insistent on meeting this alpha that had walked off with his boy’s heart. Keith had been hesitant. He didn’t want Shiro to see where he’d grown up. People took one look at the outside of his home and they thought white trash. Piss poor Neanderthals who’d be lucky not to shoot off their own foot cleaning their guns. Seeing inside just upped that image to kooks who believe the tinfoil hats will save them from the CIA.

Keith didn’t want Shiro to think of him that way. Sure his mom had run off, but his dad had taught him every constellation in the sky. Maybe it had been because he believed in aliens. Still his dad had driven him into school every day and picked him back up on the way back from work. He’d kept a roof over his head and meal at his table. Keith wouldn’t be who he was today without that, and he didn’t think he could stand to hear all the nasty words about him and his father growing up coming from Shiro’s mouth.

His dad wouldn’t be budged, though. He said if that boy was anything like Keith said, he wouldn’t care what their house looked like. If he did, then he didn’t deserve Keith, and his happy ass could walk back to the Garrison. Keith wouldn’t do that to Shiro. His dad might, but then his dad had also joked about having a shotgun and a shovel, so you never knew.

Shiro slid down after him, “Wow, I hadn’t realized anyone could live out here,” he said, gawking around, “You grew up here?”

Keith felt his trepidation grow, it wasn’t weird. People lived in all sorts of places, “We have a well and a generator,” Keith explained.

“Huh, that’s pretty neat,” Shiro says, “Must have been cool having all this space to play in. I didn’t even have a yard growing up. We always had to keep our voices down so we didn’t disturb the neighbors.” Keith blinks at him. Shiro actually saw the neat parts of living in the desert? Was he actually real, or had Keith’s companionship starved brain just invented him and his dad was going to walk out here to see him talking to thin air?

“It was pretty cool,” Keith says, “There aren’t any cops around, so Dad let me drive the truck and hover bike as soon as I could reach the peddles. Looking back I think he just wanted to sleep on the way to work.” Keith grins at the memory.

“Ah, the ever present search for sleep, I think I can relate,” Shiro’s smiling back at him, “So we going to actually meet your dad.”

“Oh yeah, this way,” Keith strides over to the porch and pushes the door open. No point in locking anything this far out. If someone can find the place, they probably belong there. 

His dad’s on the couch, coffee cup in one hand, magazine about the latest alien sighting in the other. “Hey dad, I brought a guest,” Keith calls. He has to wave Shiro through the door from where he’s still standing on the porch, as his dad stands up.

Keith can see how his dad sizes him up as soon as Shiro steps, “So you’re the Shiro I keep hearing about.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Kogane, sir,” Shiro says. He’s got his Golden Boy of the Garrison smile on. The one meant to win the hearts of superior officers everywhere.

“Hmph, you really did land yourself a big one, didn’t you boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alphas outnumber omegas by quite a bit in this universe, so Keith pairing off with another alpha isn’t considered that strange. In fact, both Keith’s parents were alphas.
> 
> That isn’t to say there aren’t issues with these two being together. Keith is considered kind of an ass by most folks at the Garrison, so losing him in the dating pool isn’t a big deal. Shiro on the other hand was someone that practically every omega there wanted to bag. Shiro’s parents were also dissapointed he chose someone who couldn’t bear him kids.


End file.
